Goldsea
The Goldsea is a holding within the lands of the Dawnspire, to the east of the thick oak vales of Eversong. Named for the rolling hills of golden wheat and grains, these stretch on for miles while standing at the heart of the holding. Hosting a pair of villages and The Palace of Goldsea, the elegant seat of the Sunshatter vidiri, it is a place known for its opulence and fertility. The irrigation of the eastern river of the Dawnspire allowed for the growth of the Goldsea as it is today; claiming the lands from the green grasslands, the rolling hills now glean, from the wheat that is always in season, to the controlled glitter of the controlled streams that nourish the earth and replenish it to keep from overtaxing the nutrients. The Golden Sea The name of the fields themselves, they roll from the heart of the grasslands and coastal plains, a rich and beautiful interconnection of fields. Sporting wheats of every breed and season, they are maintained through careful husbandry and the tending of the Sunshatter’s villa, who farm the land under their guidance. Gem’s Rest The cultural hub of Goldea, Gem’s rest is the major town that rests a few days past the borders, on the eastern edge of their land as they approach the coastal plains. The mersani who live and trade here often claim it is the gem set within the golden band, as it sports color and culture found nowhere else in Goldsea. A patchwork community of painted tiles and walls, bricked streets and music pouring from windows and restaurants, it has the charms of a village with the wealth and populace of a town. Though relatively small compared to many massive cities boasted by their neighbors, Gem’s Rest is an artistic oasis for those with a passion for creativity, but without rank or name to fund it. The thriving art community, and the gourmet food bring sponsors from all over Quel’thalas-- be it to visit the Palace, or to find for themselves a quality novice in the arts who they might patron. The Palace of Goldsea The heart of the Sunshatter’s lands, the Palace is a sprawling manor gilded just as their fields. Nestled protectively in the center of their lands, it is a main trade point along side Gem’s Rest, and the heart of the irrigation networks that serves to enrich and maintain the health of the lands that grant the Sunshatter their wealth. With open, columned halls and white sheets to help shield from the glare of the sun, the warmth of the Palace is in more than the architecture and summery heats-- the staff of the Palace are accommodating to a fault, the guests of their masters treated with the respect and obedience of the Sunshatter themselves. This, paired with the generosity of the Sunshatter, lends to a free and open environment where many pay visits only to indulge in the pleasant company, the delicious food and the freedoms of being away from their own political intrigues. As part of the irrigation network, there is a spring and vast pool hosted in the center of the Palace complex. Crowned with a fountain, the Diamond is part reflection pool at it’s eastern and western edges, and a wading pool at the north and south, allowing the heat of the day to be washed away in the refreshing waters. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations